


Rough goings

by Queenofthefaceless



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Doggy Style, Gen, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthefaceless/pseuds/Queenofthefaceless
Summary: Javier is set to receive an award for his hard work against cartels and Pablo Escobar, but upon seeing you so worked up over his outfit, he decides he can spare a few moments alone with you.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Rough goings

You keep gulping as your fingers work delicately to straighten up his shirt, accidentally involving a little too much touching for his well-defined and sensitive chest. You can't help but swallow both your thirst and your needs. Murphy is also present, so are the rest of the officers. Nobody knows about the two of you and if they did, it would cause quite the scandal. In-office relationships had been prohibited for months.

So all you can do is stare longingly at Javier in his glorious tuxedo, making him look all the more handsome than usual. You gulped and tried to ignore how _wet_ you felt just by looking at him.

"Thank you. For helping me out," Javier says, then leans a bit forward just enough for you and only to feel his hot breath on your neck and earlobe, deep voice cooing strictly for you, _“Cariño_.”

You cough shortly, nodding.

"No problem. You do look very, uh - "

You were running out of breath suddenly, but that was the general impact that Javier Peña had on you.

"Very sexy," you managed to say through a whisper.

Javier raised a brow, gesture all the more appealing to you. He then looked around and, seeing the rest of the crew behaving silly and talking loudly, discussing separately from the two of you, he took the liberty to run a hand on your back, all the way down to your ass and down lower to your oh-so-very-wet crotch. 

You gasped, eyes shooting right at Javier, noticing his devilish smirk.

"You really do like this formal attire, don't you?"

He rubbed your crotch slowly whilst your hands were resting on his chest, nails barely digging into his skin. You moaned a little, doing your absolute best to hide it.

"Don't - Javi... everyone's here."

He stopped and checked his watch.

"We have half an hour till we have to get on stage."

"There's no - "

"There's a private room for staff only. Excuse yourself and I'll follow suite."

"Now?"

Javier nodded.

"Javier, I - I don't wanna get you into trouble. Not today when you're receiving this pompous award for your work."

He approached you, eyes sparkling with a clear hunger and desire alike.

"I got in trouble the minute you walked into my goddamn life, Y/N. And you know fuckin' well what it does to me when you call me by my full first name."

You nodded childishly, a smirk leaving the corner of your lips as well. Javier leaned in again, whispering with an almost protruding perversity: 

"I refuse to leave my cariño hanging in here so wet and needy."

He gave you a little smack on the ass, so all you were left to do was smile politely and pose nicely in front of everyone else as you walked away, excusing yourself just as Javier had instructed you. Though you didn't see it, Javier bit his lower lip as he saw you departure, trying to smoothly adjust the erection in his pants. It was nearly impossible for him to be around you dressed so chic and looking so beautiful - and the fact that you were practically begging for him without even saying the words made him all the more excited.

After waiting a decent and agonizing two minutes, Javier told the rest he will return in a few minutes, neither of them suspecting anything. He checked all the areas for staff or other people that might question his absence or, therefore, his presence in the private cabin, but luckily everybody seemed to be running around too busy to pay much attention or - more importantly - to hear anything. He knew you couldn't really withhold your voice too much when he was pleasing you.

Javier entered the cabin, locking the door behind him and placing a chair behind it just in case someone had a key. That should at least give you a few seconds before the storm, should things go south really fast. He saw you take off your shirt right away, and that was all it took for him to practically run towards you and smash his lips onto yours, unveiling a passionate and sloppy kiss; your hands and his were roaming around each other frantically, wanting and needing your bodies. Having your own body stuck to his made his erection all the more prominent and painful even, if possible, and you even more turned on.

Javier began to kiss your neck, occasionally running his tongue down on your soft skin, already feeling a sweet relish into how attractive you sounded when you moaned. You intertwined your fingers at his neck, and he found it the perfect chance to lift you up and place you on the table next to you. He kissed you again, heat growing more and more.

"Take off your pants," he said in a rush.

"You take off yours," you replied.

Both of you smiled simultaneously, though Javier's faded a few seconds after, searching through his pockets like a maniac searching for drugs.

_The irony of that._

"No, no, no - fuck! No, come on, please not now... not now..."

"What's wrong? You don't have a condom?"

He kept searching without replying to you, thankfully revealing a little wrap that brought his excitement back. He tore it up, removed his boxers and placed the condom on his cock, all while you stood in front of him, legs spread and ready for him.

Javier placed his hands to the sides of the table for support, and you placed yours around his neck and Javier slowly inserted himself inside of you, adjusting firstly. As wet as you were though, there was no need for lube; you moaned at the same time, Javier looking right at you as he began to thrust more confidently, deep and fast. You couldn't look away from him: he was ever so mesmerizing and sexy, his stubble and mustache tickling at your jaw as he leaned in more to pepper some brief, sloppy kisses, his chocolate eyes filled with passion.

You were short on time so Javier wasted none of it and thrust faster, a wicked smile erupting from the corner of his lips.

“Faster, faster, Javi – fast – nghhhhh – yes, yes! – yes, ohhh _! OHHH, faster_ – I’m – oh my God, ohhhhh my fucking God, yes, please _– please_ – “

“God, you feel s-so good! You like begging for me, don’t you? Don’t you, cariño?”

“Yes – _yes_ , _Javi, yessss_ – oh, I’m – I’m gonna cum – Javi – _Javi_ – “

You wanna cum already? Huh? You wanna cum for me?”

“Just for you – just f-for – _ohhh, please_ – “

“Fuuuuuck, Y/N, fuck – _ohhhh, shit, shit, yes_ – “

You couldn't help but grab in a haste a portion of his skin with your nails, digging into him as you finally came, all too fast and too intensely, walls enclosing around his throbbing cock as Javier fucked your high out. It was, perhaps, the fastest you came until then.

You were disappointed, however, to see Javier pull out, but before you could ask what was going on, Javier stood on his knees and began eating you out furiously, tongue darting up and down viciously, much like a lion stalks its helpless prey, causing you to throw your head back and moan uncontrollably. You grabbed a handful of his hair, guiding him deeper and whimpering his name at the same time like it was some precious mantra you had memorized.

"Shhh - you have to be more quiet, cariño, we don't want an audience, don't we?" he muttered from somewhere in between your legs.

"Ohhh f-fuck - then - then s-stop - fu-fucking me!"

Javier stopped abruptly, licking his lips as he looked at you and simply said, "Would that I could. Turn around for me."

You obeyed, hands on the table for support. You expected a strong fucking session from the back but you were surprised to feel Javier's soft lips pressing light kisses on your back and bare ass, making you arch your spine like a cat.

That did not last long, though, as he followed his previous actions with an opposite action and gave you two powerful, yet oddly gentle slaps on the ass. Few moments later, Javier thrust his cock into you from behind, setting a fast pace right from the beginning. Both of you grunted and moaned, with Javier occasionally slapping your ass some more, hands resting on your hips when he was not doing so.

"I could - fuck you all t-the time, Y/N," he grunted, effort clearly taking a toll on his voice as well.

He pressed a light, messy kiss on your back again. You couldn't reply for the life of you, being hit with waves of pleasure, literally shaking at how delicious Javier felt inside of you. You reckoned he was going to cum the second he began blatantly cursing "fuck, fuck, fuck" and, surely enough, his climax hit hard shortly after, his hips shaking and colliding onto yours still.

Unexpectedly, you reached your own climax a second time almost concurrently with him, hand thumping on the table, his hands grabbing the skin from your hips like his life depended on it. Yet he didn't stop, thrusting a little slower but deeper, his eyes fixed on how good you looked bent over, how wet you got just by looking at him and just by touching him. To Javier, that was one of the highest forms of flattery. That, and the two times you had masturbated to the thought of him, moaning his name and cussing. Though it wasn't as if Javier hadn't done the same when he was in Colombia, once even calling you just to hear you talk and have something of you with him that lonely night after some drinks.

Javier pressed some more kisses on your skin, then turned you around gently and noticed beads of sweat on your temples, just like on his. He caressed one of your cheeks, your eyes closing as you felt Javier's warm and gentle hand cupping your cheek, as if he hadn't just fucked your brains out mere seconds prior to that.

"You good?" he asked, visibly trying to hide his concern.

"Much like wine, you keep getting better and better."

"Did I - did I hurt you?"

You smiled, pleasantly surprised. It wasn’t exactly a trademark of Javier Peña to be into after-care with any of his numerous conquests, but you took it as it was. You had a rule, “No questions asked.” And you obliged, as he did, most of the time it would seem anyway.

“I would’ve used the safe word, Javi.”

“Okay. Good.”

Javier searched for his boxers, but you had a different idea.

You climbed down from the table, positioned your hands on his chest and your index on his chin, turning his face to you so that you could offer him a deep kiss. Though surprised, Javier didn’t complain and let his hands on your hips again, and moaned into the kiss when he felt your hand on his cock, jerking back and forth slowly.

“Y/N – “

“You helped me out. I’m simply returning the favor, Javi.”

“I – _ohhhhh_ – _oh_ – “

“We have some time left.”

You bent down and took him in your mouth, sucking carefully. Javier grunted uncontrollably, spasms arising under your touch, one hand in your hair, forcing himself to not fuck your mouth right then and there.

"You're - you're making it im-possible t-to - ughhh, f-fuck - fuck, baby, you're - w-wait, baby... baby, s-stop - "

Upon hearing his throated demand, you did stop, looking up at his face, slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to - "

"I stopped you only because you're gonna make me fuck you again and again and... there's no time. I - I don't have as much control as you think I do. Not when it comes to... you."

He checked his watch again, noticing much to his surprise that barely ten minutes had passed, meaning you were right and there was indeed time left. You raised your brows and rolled your eyes, gesture which didn't go unnoticed by Javier.

"Why did you roll your eyes at me?"

"You always think you're right."

"You know I don't appreciate you rolling your eyes at me, Y/N."

"Oh, shut up. You're full of shit."

Javier licked his lower lip, his cock twitching in anticipation. As soon as you took his length in your mouth again and bobbed your head back and forth, Javier let go of himself this time and guided you by placing his hands on your head, slowly fucking your mouth, grunts and moans being audible throughout the whole cabin now.

“Cariño – _holy shit!_ Holy sh – ohhhh, cariño…!”

Little did Javier knew about the tremendous impact that he had on your when he called you “Cariño”, but he did start to get a good sense of it when you licked his length up and down like a lollipop, causing Javier to cum again with a loud, husky grunt, breathing rugged and cock still in your mouth.

“If this doesn’t boost my confidence out there, I don’t know what else will,” he commented afterwards as he sought his clothes, much to your delight.

“Now we really should head back.”

“Don’t say head.”

You giggled, and noticed the faint smile on his face as well. He was always so happy after you’d have some alone time, and granted, you felt the same way. Surely there was no way to leave a bedroom without feeling happy and satisfied, but you often felt as if it was different than the typical friends with benefits after glow. You dared hope sometimes that you and Javier were more than just that, lacking the words needed to make it official, but alas, you settled for what it was. You refused to lose him for good, so you had to take what was given to you.

And you knew that this was the best Javier Peña could ever give of himself without being tied to anyone for too long.

So you let him do whatever he needed to do to you - and vice versa - and never asked questions.


End file.
